


Something About The Color Red

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Series: A Simple Gift For You [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, This is a gift for my dear homie home dawg boy ilu no homo, Witch and alchemist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: It was a peaceful day for Craig, until-Yeah, he actually did that huh.





	Something About The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythiedew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythiedew/gifts).



It was oddly a peaceful Saturday for Craig. No Clyde knocking at his door tip top in the morning because he fucked up and he needs help, no Token reminding him that he still has work to do as the town's alchemist, no Jimmy bursting into his house with a new song he wrote at 2 am-

Yeah, it was peaceful. He wouldn't mind spending them like this everyday by crashing in Tweek's abode.

The sun was currently setting on the horizon, the nice orange hue passing through the hut's window giving Tweek's features a soft glow, as if his freckles were flaming alight and his messy blonde hair were shimmering.

Man, he's so fucking gay.

"Hey, Craig?" The blonde slightly turned his body away from the cauldron to try and face Craig, a hand still stuck on the stick, stirring the soon-to-be potion he was making.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Since you need to use blood on some potions and it hurts pricking your fucking finger over and over again, would it be safe to assume that dried up blood can do the trick-"

"Technically, no because-"

"I'm doing it."

He stand corrected.

"Tweek, are you shitting me? Don't do it."

He was now standing intimidatingly over Tweek. His posture tall and proud instead of his normally slouched figure to assert any semblance of dominance he has in their relationship right now.

"I mean, what's the difference???"

How did he pass witching school again?

"Dried up blood loses Oxygen and the plasmas in it evaporates! It's already a whole other different molecule and-"

"And so? It's still blood, Craig."

He sighs in exasperation, this whole situation will end up in a mess.

And in a mess it did.

The next day, Craig gets woken up by the wonderful noises of Tweek's knocking on his door. His hands adorned with new burn marks and his cloak looking toasty.

"You did it, huh?"

Craig smirked, obviously feeling satisfied that Tweek felt the consequences of his own actions.

"Just let me in, Craig."

The blonde drawled out his name, rolling his eyes clearly annoyed, stomping inside his house leaving the raven to close the door on his way back in.

"I did warn you, honey."

"SHUT UP, CRAIG!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my homie on Tumblr uwu:  
> https://avilikestoart.tumblr.com
> 
> But, pls don't flood him with too much requests or I'm gonna be concerned :')


End file.
